blasterballfandomcom-20200215-history
Blasterball 2 Holidays
Blasterball 2: Holidays is a game in the Blasterball series with the unique gimmick of using various holidays for certain stages, enemies, and more. Gameplay This has the same gameplay as Blasterball 2: Revolution Critters Some of these critters are found on the Critters wiki article. In this game, the critters are the same, except they all have different skins to match holidays, such as the Drifters being snowflakes. Known Issues And Bugs All bugs from this game are the same as in Blasterball 2: Revolution, but this adds ones exclusive to this game in the series. # The logo won't load properly. This could be caused by using the game on a 64 bit system, or from modding the game's launcher files to change the expiration date to a later time. # There's a rare chance of the More Game option being replaced with an Unlock Game option, even when using the full version of the game. Clicking on this would go to the upsell screen. I did this on the old version by clicking the More Games button at the same time as hitting enter on the New Game button, I was only able to do this twice. # The game could very rarely freeze. This was only seen done in fullscreen, and in BlasterBall 2: Holidays (could happen in the other BlasterBall 2 games). # The 3x Multiplier will get this overflow glitch from getting more than 5 activated at once. # The Criters' door will go from it's normal color to a wrong color (like in stage 51 from lavender to light blue). # There's a rare chance that the game will start on the first stage with it's background missing. After beating the stage, the second one will not only spawn your ball in the paddle on top of the stage, but also the paddle does'int exist, making it impossible. Version Differences * The titlescreen has different text on the bottom of the screen than on the current version of the game * Old version shows "Stage w-s" (replace w with world number and s with stage number) with the stage's name below, while the latest version just shows the stage number with the text below it just saying Ready. Trivia * The title screen will change depending on the days of most major holidays * This is the only game in the installment where the title screen changes after every reboot of the game (not when it's on the date of a holiday). * This game has an exclusive power-up that freezes your paddle, and is a snowball, it's dubbed "Freeze". This may have been used in a Guardian or even a new scrapped Critter. * This is the only installment in the game to have multiable different looks for the Critters depending on the stage theme (e.g the Drifter looking like an orange leaf). * For a limited time, you were able to get this game for free with the download of the game console. This was up from May 11, 2006 to some time in January of 2007. * If you download an archived version of the game console from when the free game offer was available, you can get a fully working version of the game for free, even if the console does'int work. * There are version differences between the one from 2004 to the one from later on. References # WildGames' homepage with the Blasterball 2 Holidays Free Offer # WildGames Game Console installer with the Blasterball 2 Holidays game included # BlasterBall 2 Holidays Various Visual Glitches # BlasterBall 2 Holidays Missing Paddle Glitch Category:Games